


Habits addiction

by Kisa89



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Chocolate, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 03:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisa89/pseuds/Kisa89
Summary: - Stucky -L'attenzione di Steve saltella continuamente tra la gioiosa ricerca di vecchie abitudine e l'angosciosa scoperta di quelle nuove, ma talvolta, inaspettatamente, riesce a stabilizzarsi nel mezzo, focalizzandosi su meccanici gesti che non appartengono del tutto al ragazzino di Brooklyn e nemmeno sembrano legati a decenni di orrori, sono semplicemente lì, nati in qualche momento imprecisato, da qualcosa di non definito.(Questa storia è stata scritta per la #StuckyBingoSummerChallenge indetta dal gruppo till the end of the line su FB.)





	Habits addiction

**Author's Note:**

> (Questa storia è stata scritta per la #StuckyBingoSummerChallenge indetta dal gruppo till the end of the line su FB.)  
Task 65 - LINGUA

** [ (Questa FF è stata scritta per la #StuckyBingoSummerChallenge indetta dal gruppo till the end of the line su FB)  Task 65 – Lingua ](http://www.facebook.com/groups/2271305943091413/permalink/2447762455445760/) **

#  Habits addiction

A volte c'è qualcosa in un semplice gesto, uno di quelli involontari, non prestabiliti. Un gesto semplice, naturale dettato dall'abitudine di una vita, uno di quelli che non si controllano, accadono e basta senza rendersene conto. A volte il gesto più insignificante per qualcuno, può significare il mondo intero per qualcun altro, ne attira ogni attenzione, incatena la vista come bracciali d'acciaio e tutto il resto diventa inutile, sprecato, futile.  
Steve le conosce tutte le abitudini fisiche del suo Bucky, il suo compagno di giochi, il suo migliore amico di Brooklyn, l'uomo con cui ha combattuto fianco a fianco durante la guerra negli anni quaranta, anche dopo più di settant'anni le ricorda tutte a memoria.  
Steve sa che il suo Bucky abbassa lo sguardo quando sorride fin da quando era bambino, sa che combatte tutti gli stati dell'ansia serrando le labbra con forza, da piccolo lo faceva per frenare il pianto che gli inondava il viso, crescendo, poi, non c'erano più state lacrime, solo labbra serrate; ricorda con un sorriso le sue braccia aperte ad ogni litigio o discussione, qualunque fosse il motivo, era sempre lui il primo a sotterrare l'ascia, il primo a prendersi ogni colpa pur di fare pace quando Steve aveva la testa così dura da non voler ammettere la verità.  
Steve conosce la piccola ruga che si infrange tra le sue sopracciglia quando è concentrato e la malinconia dei suoi occhi quando un pensiero triste gli attraversa la mente, sa come butta il capo all'indietro quando non riesce a smettere di ridere per la cosa più stupida mai sentita e sa come si passa dita tremanti tra i capelli scompigliati, appiccicati alla fronte quando il piacere gli brucia nel ventre.  
Bucky ne ha sempre avute molte di abitudini e rivederle di nuovo, identiche, dopo l'eternità di tempo che li ha tenuti lontani, è una sensazione che stringe Steve in un abbraccio rassicurante, come le pareti della sua casa a Brooklyn. Il suo Bucky è ancora lì, ancora vivo, delicato e bellissimo, ancora uguale in un certo senso, nonostante ci sia qualcosa in lui di profondamente diverso: quelle abitudini sono solo sporadiche, come lampi nel buio, brevi ricordi meccanici legati alla memoria della persona che una volta aveva avuto quel viso. Luci in una nebbia di ghiaccio, il suo Bucky estroverso e chiacchierone che sorrideva sempre, ora è silenzioso e gelido, un'ombra su un manto di neve.  
Le abitudini famigliari del suo Bucky sono ancora lì, sepolte sotto il manto, confuse e disperse fra i riflessi continui dei decenni trascorsi come il Soldato d'Inverno, nuove abitudini che Steve sta imparando a conoscere. L'uomo che gli sta difronte ha le fattezze del suo Bucky, il suo viso, il suo profumo, è lui, ma non lo è, è schivo e selvaggio, come un lupo; le sue nuove abitudini sono quasi tutte legate alla paura di qualcosa che striscia nel buio, il terrore di un aguzzino che obbliga la sua mente a restare costantemente concentrata sul prossimo obiettivo, su una preda da squartare con zanne insanguinate. Abitudini nate dal dolore, dall'annientamento, da settant'anni di solitudine...

Gli occhi di Steve seguono il profilo del suo amico seduto davanti a lui dall'altra parte del tavolo, si guardano spesso in silenzio da quando si sono ritrovati, Bucky parla molto più con gli occhi che con la voce adesso, cosa a cui Steve non è del tutto abituato, ma ancora lo segue sempre ovunque con lo sguardo e questa è una di quelle cose che, invece, lo fa sentire a casa, uno sporadico reflusso del suo Bucky.  
L'attenzione di Steve saltella continuamente tra la gioiosa ricerca di vecchie abitudine e l'angosciosa scoperta di quelle nuove, ma talvolta, inaspettatamente, riesce a stabilizzarsi nel mezzo, focalizzandosi su meccanici gesti che non appartengono del tutto al ragazzino di Brooklyn e nemmeno sembrano legati a decenni di orrori, sono semplicemente lì, nati in qualche momento imprecisato, da qualcosa di non definito.  
Sono proprio questi che, da ore, tengono gli occhi di Steve incatenati alla sua bocca, come un sortilegio, una serie di gesti semplici, di nessuna importanza con un unico comune denominatore; Bucky ricambia il suo sguardo, sorseggia dal calice, la sua lingua raccoglie piccole gocce scarlatte sul bordo di vetro in quel semplice automatismo a cui il Capitano non riesce proprio ad abituarsi.  
Bucky si lecca le labbra affondando il cucchiaino nella mousse al cioccolato e panna che Steve è riuscito miracolosamente a preparare per lui, per quella cena che programma da settimane, pulisce la prima cucchiaiata con le labbra, la seconda, la lecca dalla posata sporcandosi appena con l'apparente innocenza di un bimbo, come se non fosse la cosa più erotica che Steve abbia mai visto. La terza volta che Bucky si toglie del cioccolato dalle labbra con la lingua, il Capitano deve aprire le gambe per smettere di soffrire, vorrebbe non avere occhi così invadenti, provare a comportarsi in modo naturale, ma il suo amico si porta dell'altro dolce alla bocca e si alza dalla sedia.  
Pochi passi intorno al tavolo per raggiungerlo, chinarsi su di lui e baciarlo, Bucky fa scivolare la lingua nella sua bocca, passandogli ciò che resta del cioccolato sciolto nella saliva, gioca con il suo palato, prima di liberarlo.  
“Buona!” Steve si succhia le labbra, non smette mai di rubare i suoi occhi e questa volta è lui a portarsi una cucchiaiata di dolce alla bocca, giusto il tempo di poggiare la posata al tavolo, Bucky si siede a cavallo delle sue gambe e gli risale la cute con dita d'acciaio in un bacio famelico al cioccolato. Le mani del Capitano si stringono sui suoi fianchi, la lingua del suo compagno insegue la propria dentro e fuori le loro bocche, Bucky gliela succhia, gli addenta le labbra, le sue dita gli graffiano il collo fin sotto il bordo della camicia, tra le scapole.  
Ancora non lo lascia, assapora la sua bocca come se ne fosse affamato, la mano di metallo del suo migliore amico è fredda ed inaspettata, l'altra calda e famigliare, gli passano le spalle sotto lo strato di stoffa, gli attraversano il petto fino ai bottoni della camicia, l'insieme della due sensazioni così diverse è piacevolmente eccitante; il Capitano scivola un po' più giù sulla sedia tirandosi l'altro maggiormente vicino, così da poter sfregare l'erezione soffocata dai pantaloni tra i suoi glutei e sentirlo sospirare. Bucky allenta i bottoni della camicia di Steve con meticolosa attenzione, sotto lo sguardo fisso del biondo che si gode ogni minima variazione nell'espressione del suo viso e l'esitazione momentanea delle sue dita ogni volta che, con il pollice con cui lentamente massaggia il suo sesso teso attraverso i vestiti, tocca quel punto che riesce a farlo tremare e lo spinge a mordersi le labbra per frenare la voce.  
Nonostante le distrazioni, Bucky completa il proprio intento e fa scivolare due dita nell'incavo tra i suoi pettorali, apre la mano sulla trama dei muscoli del suo addome, sempre più giù fino al bottone che gli chiude i jeans; gli sfugge via dalle gambe, così da poter continuare a spogliarlo, gli sfila pantaloni ed intimo e Steve può finalmente tornare a respirare. Non è semplice per il Capitano restare seduto, tranquillo in attesa, non è mai stato un tipo paziente né tanto meno uno che riflette troppo prima di agire, vorrebbe solo alzarsi, stringere il suo ragazzo tra le braccia e amarlo lì, su quel tavolo, al lume delle candele, ma, sfortunatamente, si è ripromesso di non fare mai niente di troppo avventato, non ancora almeno. Ingoia il proprio istinto e si obbliga a rimanere immobile, così che il suo compagno possa sentirsi libero di fare ciò che vuole senza costrizioni e comincia a capire cosa gli passi per la mente.  
Bucky prende la coppetta con ciò che resta della sua porzione di mousse, ne raccoglie un po' con le dita e la spalma tra le clavicole ed il petto dell'altro che rabbrividisce al contatto freddo e viscido del dolce sulla pelle, lo guarda con quegli occhi da lupo in agguato mentre disegna trame di cioccolato su tutto il suo torace e sul ventre. Steve deve mordersi le labbra quando il tocco setoso della lingua dell'amico sostituisce quello delle sue dita, seguendo il percorso inverso dal ventre a salire; Bucky ripulisce ogni traccia di cioccolato dalla sua pelle sostituendola con scie di saliva fino ai suoi capezzoli già turgidi per il fresco contatto con la crema, li avvolge con le labbra uno dopo l'altro stuzzicandoli con la punta della lingua facendo sospirare il Capitano tra i denti.  
“Ti piace?” domanda Steve quando l'opera dell'altro sembra finita.  
Bucky lo bacia ancora, gli passa la lingua sulle labbra “Non è male..” soffia con voce roca e una scintilla negli occhi chiari, che suggerisce al biondo che quella tortura che lo sta lentamente bruciando ancora non è finita; le sue dita affondano ancora una volta nella mousse al cioccolato, nella coppetta quasi intera di Steve, si inginocchia a terra, gli chiude tra i denti la pelle dell'inguine mentre la sua mano gli ricopre di cioccolato il membro eretto, dagli scroti gonfi alla punta umida.  
Il Capitano trema, scopre il collo gemendo, le sue iridi celesti fisse sul suo compagno che gioca a miscelare la mousse insieme alle grosse gocce di liquido preseminale che gli imperlano il glande e si lecca l'angolo tra le labbra come se già pregustasse la più sublime delle delizie.  
La lingua di Bucky da cui Steve non riesce a staccare lo sguardo da ore, alimenta il suo desiderio come benzina gettata in malo modo su una fiammella tenace, lo assaggia alla base dell'asta in un breve massaggio al quale contribuiscono le sue labbra, morbide intorno ai testicoli tesi. L'ex Soldato succhia la pelle delicata intaccando le sue cosce con unghie e dita d'acciaio e gli risale tutta la lunghezza del membro con la bocca appena dischiusa, causando fremiti di impazienza nei muscoli del Capitano; le dita di Steve si aggrappano febbrili ai capelli dell'altro nell'avvertire il caldo umido bruciante avvolgergli la punta del sesso bramoso di attenzioni, strappano l'elastico che li tiene legati liberandoli ovunque, mentre la bocca di Bucky si riempie di lui tra mugolii di pura lascivia.  
Gemiti strozzati rimbalzano sulle pareti tra le ombre tremolanti alla luce delle candele, Steve contrae i muscoli, si copre la bocca, ogni tentativo di placare la voce è reso vano dalla gola del suo amante che lo ingoia ritmicamente, dalla sua lingua morbida che gli coccola il glande con devozione e lo assapora per tutta a lunghezza in senso opposto rispetto al palato che lo strofina ad ogni affondo. Bucky mugola in modo adorabile con la bocca piena, rantola, soffre del piacere che rende la stoffa tra le sue gambe insostenibile ogni volta che la virilità gonfia del Capitano scivola così a fondo da mozzargli il respiro; rivoli di saliva e cioccolato colano ai lati della sua bocca giù per il collo, i suoi occhi chiari, in fiamme, lacerano la sottile pazienza di Steve che non può fare a meno di guardare l'oscena meraviglia del proprio sesso che scorre tra le labbra roventi dell'uomo più bello che abbia mai visto.  
“Buck...” ansima fuori controllo, gli carezza i capelli sciolti seguendo il suo ritmo con dolcezza e flette la schiena, la bocca di Bucky è puro paradiso, accogliente, bruciante, quando lo lascia andare è solo per pulirsi le labbra dal cioccolato e lapparlo ancora, come se la vera delizia non avesse nulla a che fare con quel sottile strato di dolce; l'ex Soldato lo accoglie di nuovo, geme, il membro iperteso di Steve scivola perfettamente sulla sua lingua come fosse fatto apposta per quello, con mani tremanti si aggrappa a fianchi e glutei, alla carne del suo amante così da poterlo ingoiare più a fondo, più in fretta, sempre di più. Ha tutte le dita del Capitano tra i capelli, la sua voce nelle orecchie, come una melodia dell'estasi che gli sferza il ventre, un mare in tempesta di lava e fuoco.  
“Ahh, Buck.. Fammi venire!” supplica Steve alimentando il piacere del compagno che gode con la bava alla bocca piena e non esita ad intensificare il movimento per obbedire all'ordine.  
Steve è troppo vicino al limite per trattenersi oltre e Bucky sa riconoscere tutti i segnali del suo corpo: si ferma solo nel momento esatto in cui tutto il fisico del suo compagno viene attraversato dal brivido dell'orgasmo che gli esplode in bocca, caldo e vischioso sulla sua lingua, delizioso giù per la sua gola.  
L'ex Soldato finisce di ripulirlo da ogni singola goccia e si gode il suo viso stravolto e arrossato, scala il suo corpo per poterlo baciare, ha ancora sulla lingua il sapore del suo seme misto a quello del cioccolato “Grazie per la cena” gli sussurra mellifluo sulle labbra “Il dolce era squisito!”  
Le labbra di Bucky si arricciano in un sorriso storto, i suoi occhi non lasciano mai tregua a quelli del compagno, lo stuzzicano e lo provocano, lo seducono ad ogni sguardo, e Steve non ha più intenzione di sopportarlo. Si alza dalla sedia portandosi l'amico con sé, gli bacia la bocca con foga strappando i bottoni della sua camicia “Dovresti stare più attento quando mangi, ti sei sporcato tutto” il Capitano gli regge il gioco e si morde le labbra.  
“Era così buono, non riuscivo a smettere. Forse puoi pensarci tu, Steve” lo istiga ancora l'ex Soldato, spalmandosi i pettorali con la saliva al cioccolato colatagli sul collo, leccandosi di nuovo le labbra in quel gesto che fa impazzire il Capitano, anche se Bucky fa finta di non saperlo.  
Steve azzera la distanza dal compagno lo solleva per le cosce con forza e se lo porta dietro fino al bagno: non scoprirà mai dove o quando o in che modo, il suo Bucky ha sviluppato quella particolare abitudine, ma di sicuro, tra tutte le altre, quella è appena diventata la sua preferita...

\-----------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Hello travelers! Kisa welcomes you in the Undying Silver Cave, be her guests!
> 
> Eccomi con la seconda FF scritta per la challenge. Nulla di impegnativo sta volta, solo una po' di sano p0rn Stucky al cioccolato, giusto perché forse avevo fame e ho letto Lingua e le cose sono precipitate così XD  
Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate.  
L'immagine non è mia, ma è stata presa da Pinterest.
> 
> Baci
> 
> Kisa


End file.
